Programmable light switches used in home automation systems often need to be installed permanently in the wall in the place of an existing light switch. Permanent installation of a programmable light switch may require an electrician, as the existing light switch may need to be disconnected from building's wiring, and the programmable light switch wired into the wall. This may make replacing existing light switches with programmable light switches as part of a home automation system costly and time consuming.
Programmable light switches may also function as remotes, without being connected directly to a building's wiring system in place of the existing light switch. However, in this case the existing light switch may still control the flow of electricity to home automation equipped lighting fixtures. If the existing light switch is switched off, the remote programmable light switch may no longer be able to control the home automation equipped lighting fixture, as the light switch will cut off electricity to the light fixture, and to any home automation hardware within the light fixture.